Destino Maldito
by Yoe6669
Summary: Siete generaciones pasarán, y ninguna mujer procrearán, hasta que de los últimos reyes una princesa nacerá, será ella pues la séptima hija, la princesa más bella y poderosa, pero también la más maldita. Un amor ciego vivirá, y gracias a ello toda su raza perecerá, escucha niña mi consejo, no te enamores de ningún viajero.
1. Prólogo

Discleimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solo está idea es mía.

...

Corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, su cabello rojo como el fuego dejaba destellos tras su paso, su corazón latía de prisa y las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos luchando por salir. Lo ue acababa de escuchar le dejó un dolor en su pecho, en su alma.

Estaba más que claro para ella que no debía enamorarse nunca, nunca sería la causa de la destrucción de su raza. Llegó hasta el claro del bosque luchando por respirar con normalidad, no estaba cansada, solo que el nudo en su garganta y la opresión en su pecho no le permitían a sus pulmones tomar el aire necesario.

—Ginny —susurró Ron acercándose lentamente a ella, quizá no había corrido tan rápido como ella pensaba—, esa profecía... Se supone que nunca debiste haberla escuchado...

—Fue lo mejor que pudo pasar —replicó Ginny tragándose sus lágrimas—, ahora sé que no debo enamorarme.

—No puedes vivir bajo semejante peso, Ginny —Ron intentó acercarse a ella, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió Ginny con ironía—, ¿Acaso todos desean ser destruidos por mí?

—Deseamos que no vivas temiendo enamorarte.

—Nunca me enamoré, Ron. Eso lo juro.

Esa era una promesa que Ginny Weasley estaba dispuesta a cumplir con su vida. Nunca se enamoraría, nunca sentiría ningún tipo de pasión por ningún hombre, primero muerta antes que enamorada.

...

Bueno este fic será mi primer Hanny, obviamente tendrá Ronmione pero la pareja principal serán Harry y Ginny, este fic será de fantasía, aún no estoy segura que clase se fantasia, pero habrá magia y mitología. Aún no lo subiré, primero terminaré mis otras historias, pero no pude evitar subir el prólogo.


	2. El chico que no podía sentir

—Mamá —llamó con suavidad el niño sin despegar su vista del techo. Llevaba muchos días acostado en la cama, lo que hacía que su cuerpo se resintiera cada vez más, pero su expresión sin embargo no cambiaba en lo absoluto. Su madre vigilaba su progreso día y noche, sin apartarse de él ni un segundo, tejiendo un suéter que parecía ser interminable.

—Dime, cariño —lo animó su madre sin dejar su labor, sonriendo tranquila pues el peligro ya había pasado y su hijo ya estaba a salvo.

— ¿Sabías que esto me pasaría? —el tejido cayó al suelo de manera súbita, logrando que un objeto tan simple hiciera un fuerte sonido. La sangre de la mujer se congeló en sus venas debido al pánico repentino, pero el niño siguió mirando al techo sin inmutarse.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —inquirió su madre mientras se agachaba para tomar el hilo y las agujas, en un acto que intentaba trasmitir una serenidad que en realidad no poseía, no después de lo que él dijera.

—El oráculo debió decirlo...

—Sabes bien que lo que dice el oráculo no puede ser revelado al dueño de la profecía —dijo su madre con dureza, ella no le diría nunca a ninguno de sus hijos su destino, Ron no sería el primero que la hiciera romper su antiguo juramento.

—No es lo que quiero. —Ron volteó a verla sin el más mínimo rastro de expresión, ni en su rostro, ni en sus ojos azules— Quiero saber si conseguiré una cura, solo eso.

Su madre lo miró con lastima, él era solo un niño pequeño; ¿por qué a un niño tan pequeño tenía que ocurrirle algo así? Ella asintió con la cabeza, con la garganta y el pecho apretados, esa sería la única respuesta que le daría, solo esa. El niño volvió su vista hacia el techo de la habitación, esa respuesta lo tranquilizaba y le brindaba calma. Algún día él volvería a sentir.

...

El bosque de las hadas de fuego siempre fue muy hermoso, con cientos de árboles creciendo libremente a su alrededor, mientras que por dentro, campos abiertos daban la bienvenida a quien quisiera correr libremente; era distinguido además, por sus hermosas puestas de sol, pues el color en que se tornaba el cielo no tenía comparación.

Los reyes de ese bosque eran los Weasley, una familia descendiente de la primer hada nacida del árbol de Águna. Se decía que el hada nacida de ese árbol fue el ser más hermoso que jamás existió, dotada de una inteligencia y bondad inimaginables; todo en ese bosque recibía su infinito amor y era por eso que habían crecido fuertes y con raíces profundas. El hada era experta además en la magia antigua, pues nació con ella, su poder más grande era el de la sanación y la vida; fue ella quien le dio la vida a los animales y las plantas del lugar, aunque las plantas preferían no moverse ni hablar, pues eran muy perezosas; en cambio los demás animales amaban correr libres por los campos.

Sin embargo, algo le hacía falta para tener una dicha completa; necesitaba a alguien que estuviera a su lado, la entendiera y le brindara su amistad. Fue así que creó otras hadas para que le hicieran compañía, compartió con ellas los secretos de la magia y la curación, y sintió por fin que su tarea estaba completa. Cierto día un hada muy apuesto y gentil se acercó a ella, buscando su amor y aprobación, la cortejó día y noche sin descanso; pasaron los días, los meses, e incluso los años largos sin que ella le prestara atención más allá de la amistad. Pero el tiempo pasó y su corazón se fue ablandando, no quería aceptar que él era quien ocupaba todo lugar en su ser, aún sabiendo que...

—Ya basta, Granger —gruñó Draco con acostumbrado mal humor, estaba cansado de las historias de niñas cursis, que solo podían hablar de romance y amor infinito. No lograba entender por qué las mujeres siempre hacían tanto drama de algo que a todas luces no existía; la vida no era más que una lucha constante por alcanzar poder, grandeza y riqueza. ¿Para qué quería más?—. Sabes lo que me harta toda esa cursileria.

—Es la historia de la creación de la nación de tú futura esposa, deberías al menos fingir interés —lo regañó Hermione con su usual tono mandón que tanto molestaba a todos, el ruido del pesado libro al cerrar, hizo que Harry se sobresaltara de pronto, pues había estado dormitando apaciblemente durante el viaje. Los lentes del joven resbalaron hasta sus piernas, para luego caer al suelo con un pequeño estruendo.

— ¡Eres un imbécil, Potter! —exclamó Draco fingiendo desaprobación, pero la verdad era que Harry lo estaba divirtiendo enormemente. Hermione por el contrario rió cubriendo su boca para ahogar el sonido—. Se supone que eres mi guarda y deberías estar al pendiente de todo. No durmiendo mientras viajamos.

—Lo siento, pero estoy muy cansado, no puedo evitarlo.

—Debería despedirte.

—Ya, ya, ya, principito —replicó Hermione en tono burlón, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Draco.

—Sabes que odio que me digas así, Granger.

—Lo sé —replicó la chica riendo.

Draco Malfoy era el príncipe de las hadas del bosque del agua, siempre fue un niño muy mimado por sus padres, quienes actuaban como si Draco fuera lo más maravilloso que pudiera existir en el mundo. Por un acuerdo entre reinos se casaría con Ginevra Weasley, la hija menor de los reyes de las hadas del bosque de fuego. Esto a Draco no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pues para él era solamente un negocio más que lo ayudaría a obtener más poder y riqueza. Junto a él viajaban: su consejera Hermione Granger y su guarda personal Harry Potter.

Ambos chicos eran lo más parecido a amigos que el príncipe tenía, cosa que él jamás aceptaría ante nadie. Hermione era la única hija de los consejeros del rey Malfoy, y por esto ella fue criada desde su nacimiento para ser la consejera de Draco, por esto siempre estudiaba diversas áreas de magia, estrategia, curación y lucha; Harry era un campesino experto en lucha, magia protectora y de mente ágil, un día salvó al rey del ataque de dos Afangs (dragones que habitaban en el Gran Lago Negro del Este).

Cierto día, el rey salió solo en su barco para pasear por el lago, del cual decían que no tenía fin, queriendo compraba por sí mismo los mitos. Tarde se dio cuenta de su error, al ver a dos monstruos de aspecto reptiliano acercarse a él; grandes serpientes negras de tres metros de largo; con colmillos filosos, capaces de romper huesos como si de mondadientes se tratara; y provistos de una fuerza descomunal. Aunque el rey era muy ágil con la espada, e incluso la magia antigua, los monstruos le llevaban ventaja. Estaba perdiendo la batalla, hasta que un campesino, que se encontraba volviendo de su pesca temprana, se percató de su lucha y se apresuró a ayudarlo. Entre ambos hombres les dieron una cruenta batalla a las bestias, y aunque no las vencieron del todo, al menos lograron que se retiraran de nuevo a su guarida. Como recompensa a su valor y ayuda, el rey lo nombró caballero, se entrenó en el palacio con los mejores maestros y, una vez que lo consideraron listo, fue nombrado guardia del príncipe heredero.

Su vida antes de que salvara al rey, era poco conocida, incluso por él mismo. Pero en realidad a nadie le importa aquello, aunque quizá sólo había tenido suerte, ahora era una persona importante dentro del palacio. Harry y Hermione se hicieron amigos casi de inmediato; ambos debían soportar a Draco, y aunque no era mala persona, si era muy exasperante y malcriado, muchas veces era un cobarde y egocéntrico al que poco le importa los problemas de la gente común. Ellos atribuían aquello a su mala crianza e intentaban disculparlo de sus groserías y falta de tacto.

El carruaje en el que iba el trío, se detuvo de manera abrupta, Harry preparó su espada y se bajó de carruaje verde con cautela. Mientras los otros dos se quedaron en el carruaje expectantes a cualquier sonido extraño; sin embargo escucharon al cochero y a Harry hablando con normalidad, por lo que se relajaron rápidamente.

—Llegamos —informó Harry a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta.

Hermione y Draco bajaron por petición de Harry, lo hicieron sin entender la petición. Pero una vez que estuvieron fuera pudieron ver cuál era el problema: un muro. Un gran muro de miles de árboles, se extendía frente a ellos y se perdía en el horizonte.

— ¿Cómo se supone que entraremos? —inquirió Harry una vez que pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada. Como única respuesta, Hermione buscó el libro en el carruaje, "¡tú y tus libros!" se burló Draco, pero Hermione lo ignoró.

Una rápida lectura le dio la respuesta que buscaba; se acercó a los árboles haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante ellos, los hombres no entendieron su actuar, seguramente había terminado de volverse loca, y que ella le hablara a los árboles lo terminaba de confirmar.

—Somos invitados del rey Arthur Weasley —le dijo al árbol más cercano a ella—, mi nombre es Hermione Granger; ellos son Draco Malfoy, príncipe del bosque de agua; Harry Potter guardia real, y Seamus Finnegan, cochero del príncipe. ¿Nos permitirán la entrada?

—Hermione, ¿qué...? —Antes de que Harry pudiera terminar la pregunta, tuvo su respuesta. Los árboles se movieron, dándole espacio a los viajeros para que entraran a través de un amplio sendero. Hermione volteó hacia los hombres riendo con suficiencia ante su mirada atónita.

—No sé por qué se sorprenden tanto —replicó caminando devuelta al carruaje—, saben que soy muy inteligente.

—Buenas noches, —La voz profunda de un hombre les llamó la atención—, soy el príncipe Ronald Weasley. —Se presentó, todos se volvieron a verlo, portaba el hombre una antorcha que lograba romper mejor la oscuridad que la misma luna, por lo que podían verlo con claridad a pesar de la distancia. Él era un hombre joven, su cabello rojo fuego, por lo que ellos sabían, era normal entre su linaje; sus ojos azules podían arrancarle envidia hasta al mismo cielo. Su traje naranja lograba que sus pecas resaltaran aún en la oscuridad de la noche— Los llevaré al castillo. Siganme.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que eres quien dices? —inquirió Harry sin bajar la guardia.

— ¿Cómo sé yo que son quienes dicen? —Fue toda su contestación— Se me indicó que debía guiar al príncipe Draco y su escolta al castillo. Los árboles se apartaron bajo mi orden, al escuchar lo que la mujer dijo, esto, sin embargo, no es prueba suficiente de su identidad. Debemos por lo tanto confiar el uno en el otro; soy además capaz de defenderme, en caso de un ataque por parte de ustedes, por lo que no les aconsejo hacerlo. ¿Satisfechos, o seguiremos aquí perdiendo el tiempo?

El hombre hablaba con una voz profunda y monocorde, como si lo que dijera fuera fruto de un diálogo ensayado, y no uno que proviniera directamente de él. Confundidos y sin terminar de saber qué pensar, lo siguieron. Después de todo, ellos eran quienes decían ser, en caso de que él no lo fuera, pelearían para salir de ahí. Hermione estaba totalmente segura de que estaban en el lugar correcto, y que era así que entrarían al bosque de fuego, ella no era de las que se equivocaban.

—Podemos ir en el carruaje —indicó Draco cuando el príncipe Ronald se dispuso a avanzar.

—Pueden hacerlo; yo guiaré a su cochero —replicó sin mostrar emoción alguna, lo cual lograba que Draco se sintiera receloso del hombre.

— ¿No prefiere ir dentro del carruaje con nosotros? —lo invitó Hermione, el pelirrojo sin embargo negó con la cabeza.

—Lo mejor y más práctico es que vaya al frente y me sigan.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué envían a un príncipe solo a recibirnos? —preguntó Harry sin atreverse a bajar la guardia.

—Fueron órdenes de mi padre —respondió el príncipe simplemente—, imagino que lo creyó adecuado. Es mejor que nos vayamos, los árboles se molestaran si no pueden volver a su posición original, puede que incluso no quieran volver y será un problema para nosotros.

El pelirrojo se elevó unos metros del suelo y voló frente a ellos, aunque ninguno dio muestras de asombro, nunca habían visto volar a nadie en su vida; las hadas de agua eran excelentes nadadores, las del viento eran las expertas en el arte de volar, pero las de fuego lograron imitar de alguna forma su magia. Lo que hacía extraño esto era que las hadas de fuego no tenían alas, mientras que las de viento, sí tenían.

Todos ingresaron al carruaje, siguiendo a Ronald, y tras más de treinta minutos de viaje, llegaron a su destino.

El castillo era simplemente asombroso, de una belleza sublime e imponente. Aunque el castillo de Draco era más grande y ostentoso, el de las hadas de fuego era más sencillo y elegante; miles de hadas se congregaban ante él, seguramente esperando la llegada de los invitados. Una alfombra roja se extendía ampliamente hasta la entrada del castillo, mientras cientos de hadas lanzaban rosas de diversos colores sobre esta. En la puerta un cúmulo de pelirrojos esperaba a los invitados con sonrisas amplias y relucientes.

— ¡Damos la bienvenida a nuestros invitados del bosque del agua! —bramó el rey abriendo los brazos a modo de bienvenida, los jóvenes bajaron del carruaje dirigiendo sonrisas a todos lo que los recibían con aplausos.

Se acercaron al castillo detrás de Ron, quien se acercó a sus padres y los esperó junto a ellos. Al llegar ante los reyes hicieron las debidas reverencias y presentaciones; el rey tenía seis hijos, cosa que llamó la atención de los viajeros, pues cada uno era hijo único. En cambio ellos eran cinco varones y una mujer: William, Charles, Percy, George, Ronald y Ginevra. Todos pelirrojos, apuestos y con mil pecas adornando su piel blanca.

—Deben descansar de su viaje —dijo la reina en tono maternal—, mañana podremos hablar y conocernos. Además en unos días habrá un baile en su honor.

—Querida, no los abrumes —señaló su esposo con cariño—. Percy les mostrará sus aposentos, su equipaje ya está siendo llevado hasta allá.

Un pelirrojo alto, delgado y con lentes se adelantó hacia ellos con pomposidad, hizo una pequeña reverencia con un "siganme", tan solemne que ninguno sabía si reír o no. Sin embargo, reprimieron su reacción inicial, siguiéndolo seriamente.

—Falta un hijo —murmuró Harry a Hermione con cuidado de no ser oído—. Se supone que son siete hijos y no seis.

—El príncipe Fred murió hace un par de años —respondió Hermione en un rápido murmullo, Harry podía meter la pata si hablaba de mas—. Es un asunto delicado, Harry. No te atrevas a hablar de ello, nunca.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sin estar seguro de entender lo que sucedía. Pero en realidad, eso no era asunto suyo. Pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que algo extraño sucedía en ese sitio. Lo mejor era no bajar la guardia.

...

 ** _Fin_** **_del primer capítulo! Esperen, ¿las hadas tienen lentes? No lo sé, pero decidí dejárselos a los personajes que los tienen._**

 ** _Pues si, me decidí por comenzar esta historia. Primero porque hace mucho que tengo el prólogo publicado y ya es hora de comenzarla, y segundo porque ya tengo una idea más completa de la trama!_**

 ** _Antes que nada, deben saber que en el reino de fuego, hay un oráculo que dice una profecía acerca del destino de cada habitante. Sus padres pueden escuchar dicha profecía, junto con los reyes. Pero no pueden decirle la profecía a la persona a la cual fue hecha, principalmente para que esto no influya en su futuro ni en sus decisiones, como bien lo veremos con Ginny. Esto no quiere decir que esa promesa no haya sido rota con anterioridad. Pero en fin, ya lo leerán._**

 ** _En cuanto a los personajes:_**

 ** _Ron no puede sentir, esto lo tomé del hecho de que la mayoría de las personas parecen creer que Ron no es capaz de sentir nunca, en verdad, he visto cada cosa. O sea, una cosa es que él sea un niño inmaduro que no entiende de sentimientos femeninos (cosa que la mayoría de los hombres son a esa edad), y otra muy distinta es que no sienta nada. Pero eso me dio la idea de hacer el personaje así._**

 ** _Fred está muerto, es la primera vez que escribiré la muerte de Fred en una de mis historias. La muerte de Fred es la muerte que menos me gustó y es por eso que prefiero no incluirla nunca, pero aquí tiene una razón de ser._**

 ** _Esta historia se irá desarrollando de manera bastante lenta, y espero abarcar todo lo que quiero. Así que ténganlo en cuenta al leer. Irán a paso de tortuga todos. Puede que incluso suba la historia a wattpad pero sin ser fanfic, sino como idea original. Todo depende de lo que surja aquí._**

 ** _Las criaturas de las que hablaré serán de diferentes mitos y leyendas de cualquier mitología, y para los nombres que necesite que suenen místicos, sólo los traduzco en google y la palabra que me parezca mejor es la que quedará. Por ejemplo: Águna es fuego en no recuerdo qué idioma. Y así..._**

 ** _Espero disfruten del fic, espero sus críticas y comentarios. Besos!_**

 ** _Por último pero no menos importante, a Domando a la fiera le queda un capítulo. Pero antes de subirlo y terminar el fic, quiero darle una mejor edición, me han hecho varias críticas (acertadas), de la historia, y puedo mejorarla. Así que tardaré más de lo pensado en terminarla. No significa que no terminará._**


End file.
